1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to telecommunications interfaces for computers, multimedia equipment, and the like. More particularly, the present invention is directed towards a wireless phone-line interface whereby modem communications can occur locally over a wireless link between a modem-using or telephony device and a local telephone line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the past 25 years, the personal computer industry has rapidly developed in order to provide the beginning infrastructure for electronic communications and data exchange. With the rise of the computer industry, portable computing in the form of laptop computers, internet appliances, set top boxes and the like have become less expensive, easier to use, and highly portable. However, one of the great advantages of electronic information is the ability to exchange and transmit such information so it might be shared with other computers operated by other individuals.
In the past, a wire or cable of one sort or another was required to attach a personal computer or the like to a telephone line via a modem. The modem would electronically translate digital information presented to it by the computer into signals capable of being handled by then-existing telephone lines. The reverse was also true where telephone line signals coming into the modem could be translated into signals useable by the computer.
Having such a physical attachment in the form of a cable or wire between the phone-line socket and the modem of the computer is sometimes inconvenient, disadvantageous, or unavailable. Consequently, when a phone-line socket is available, it is desirable to have means by which modem communications can be effected between a computer and a telephone line without the use of a wire therebetween.
Present day electronic telecommunications do not provide for such a wireless link between the modem and the phone-line. What systems are available may generally be expensive and cumbersome, complicated, or difficult to use.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if there were available a wireless phone-line interface system that effected modem communications over a wireless link between a computer or multimedia equipment with a locally-available telephone line.
The present invention provides a wireless phone-line interface so that modem communications may be effected between a computer, multimedia equipment, or the like and a local telephone line. This phone-line interface system of the present invention comprises two detachably attachable units using modular RJ11 sockets and plugs or the like. Either or both units may powered through AC transformers or batteries.
The line interface transceiver, or line unit (LU), attaches to a local telephone line through a first RJ11 socket or the like. A second RJ11 socket or the like allows a telephone handset with dialer to connect to the phone-line central office through the transceiver.
The telephone handset has priority over the telephone line in case it needs to be used in an emergency or the like. The second module of the wireless phone-line interface is a modem transceiver, or modem unit (MU), that connects to a modem by an RJ11 socket and mimics the telephone line in order to properly interface with the modem. The modem may be connected to a computer, multimedia equipment, or the like through an RS-232 link, other connection protocol, bus, or the like. The line interface transceiver and the modem transceiver exchange radio frequency signals in order to effect communication between the modem and the phone line. The up-link frequency from the line interface transceiver to the modem transceiver is different from the down-link frequency from the modem transceiver to the line interface transceiver so that signals are kept distinct and apart.
By providing wireless communications between a computer modem or the like to an available phone line, the equipment associated with the modem is no longer xe2x80x9ctied downxe2x80x9d to the physical connection necessary between the modem and the phone line. Consequently, the equipment associated with the modem is free to roam about the local area that is most convenient or desirable for the person or persons using the computer, multimedia equipment, or the like. For example, a laptop may be physically located and moved throughout a large auditorium by means of the present invention. This is possible if the MU is battery powered. In one embodiment, the MU is attached to the power socket via the AC transformer unit which supplies low voltage AC source for subsequent rectification, filtering/regulation for DC required to power the circuits within the unit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide wireless communications between equipment associated with a modem and a telephone line.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such wireless communications in an easily effected manner.
It yet is another object of the present invention to provide a wireless phone-line interface system in the form of two modules, the first module providing the phone-line interface and the second module providing the modem interface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide wireless communications between modem-associated equipment and a telephone line that are two-way and full duplex.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide wireless communication between the LU and a number of MUs trained (via a cloning function) to work with the particular LU
These and other objects of and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from a review of the following specification and accompanying drawings.